


【异度侵入/mob百】无期徒刑

by VoriPlisetsky



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime), 异度侵入ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoriPlisetsky/pseuds/VoriPlisetsky
Summary: ＊是以鸣百为前提的抹布百＊存在大量私设和血腥暴力情节，ooc预警＊请自行避雷
Relationships: Mob百贵船太郎, 鸣百
Kudos: 21





	【异度侵入/mob百】无期徒刑

**Author's Note:**

> ＊是以鸣百为前提的抹布百  
> ＊存在大量私设和血腥暴力情节，ooc预警  
> ＊请自行避雷

Ⅰ.「People talk too much, but I just shut it up, 俺には 関係ない，I can see you lie. 」  
「人们总是侃侃而谈，而我却缄口无言，只因我置身事外，我能看穿你的谎言。」

说实在的，事情发展到如此地步并没有让百贵船太郎感到太过意外，或者说他早就预料到这一天终究会来，在三年前几乎是不管不顾决意做出那样决定之后，他便开始平静地等待着审判。他自认为有罪，对于被怀疑被监禁没有任何异议，所以被带走时仍然保持着一如既往的沉稳冷静，即使是面对那些可以称得上同僚的家伙们丝毫不掩饰几乎要从眼神和话语里溢出的恶意的嘲讽和训斥时，他也很好地克制住了自己，仪表和举动均没有任何失态的地方。  
——像个无趣的机器人。他想起曾不止一次从那人口中得到这样的评价，每每都伴随着对方刻意拉长的尾音和表示无奈的摊手，然而他自己也确实默认了这个说法——他天生就是一副不讨喜的面容，但是面无表情都显得不好亲近，偶尔皱一下眉几乎可以被认为是凶恶的男人。于是他只好选择尽可能同人保持距离，小心翼翼不去出错以稍稍平衡那些本不该存在的偏见与误解。他打小就参悟了这个道理，一言一行都过分谨慎且苛刻要求自己，以至于还未意识到已经变得优秀就被身边无数赞誉淹没：啊，船太郎是个认真努力的好孩子；百贵前辈真是自律啊！做事也一丝不苟让人敬佩呀；室长虽然看起来严厉但工作上还是非常可靠的呢......认真、努力、自律、可靠，直至每个人对他的印象都是这般大同小异，直至他都快要渐渐习惯了这样的自己。  
他是知道的，身为搜查连续杀人犯的特殊组织·井端的室长，百贵船太郎向来是一个没有什么颜色的男人，甚至连气味温度也不甚明显。他孤零零站着的时候，看上去像是一朵蓄满了冰冷水汽的暗淡的云。然而当他被押送进了审讯室，面对面坐下来盯着谁看时，便可以很清楚地感觉到那对类似某种无机质般浅色眼瞳深处有着什么压抑而浓烈的东西在翻涌着蠢蠢欲动，就像是在案发现场肉眼不可见却能被仪器捕捉到的杀意粒子，不经意间泄出分毫都足以令人胆战心惊。

很显然对面来审问的人被这样的眼神吓到了，那个下巴上蓄着杂草一样凌乱胡茬的中年男人表情似有一瞬间的崩裂畏缩，但随即又被很快地控制住，他像是为了掩盖什么似的反而将身体幅度很大地前倾。  
"我说——"他较着劲一般努力不让视线移开疑犯的脸，但还是在对视时下意识把目光往对方眼睛下方移了移，这叫他更加气急败坏起来，嘴里吐出的话语也变得阴阳怪气："百贵室、哦不对，差点忘了现在应该改口了。"  
似乎是发现了能够狠狠折辱到对方的武器，胡茬放松了身体又重新向后倒去，找了个舒服的姿势靠着椅背，右手手指则习惯性地按在桌面上有规律点敲起来："唔，让我看看......前室长百贵船太郎，疑似与连环杀人犯串通勾结......啊嘞，好大的罪名呀，"敲击桌面的哒哒声到这里戛然而止，他刻意停顿了几秒，待到桌子对面那人撩起眼皮面无表情看向他时，才像是得到满足了一样快活、恶毒地冲着对方笑了起来："那么，到底从那些渣滓身上得到了什么好处，才让如此威严正派且受人尊敬的您不惜冒着撤职被抓的风险，也要这么去做呢？"  
"真让人好奇啊......"  
百贵没有回答且认为自己也没必要回答，他自进门以来就保持沉默并有意要这么一直沉默到底，至于那些尖酸刻薄的讽刺嘲弄对他来说不过是轻飘飘的不痛不痒，他从一开始就不曾在意过外界的猜疑，既然做出了决定的人是自己，那他就绝不会跟有如后悔、动摇这类象征着懦弱的感情沾上半点关系。  
于是他依然正襟危坐，又将视线重新垂放了下去。  
"喂喂——"胡茬抱以一种想要借此威慑到疑犯的目的猛地用力拍了下桌子，也许是对方从始至终都不温不火的态度实在过于可恶，他控制不住的情绪有些激动地拔高声音道："事情都到这一步了，是警官的话就给我配合调查啊！"  
"还是说，要给你小子点颜色瞧瞧才能好好开口说话吗？！"  
而这一次那"过于可恶"的疑犯甚至连眼皮都懒得抬，跟没听见那些唾星飞溅的威胁一般双手交叉端坐着。  
"嘛嘛～先别动怒啦，"站在一旁戴着黑色半框眼镜梳着背头的审讯员赶紧伸手拦住了几乎要站起身来动手的胡茬，将其按坐回在座椅上。他外表上看起来不过三十出头，较之身边一副标准大叔长相的胡茬男要显得年轻许多。但长相上却要更为惹人生厌，倒不是因为长得难看，相反他面容端正甚至可以算得上斯文，只不过脸上的笑容太阴太假，看了便让人心里感到不舒服。尤其当他同人开口要说些什么时，透过冰冷镜片下的瞳孔漆黑一片看不见底，一旦眯起眼笑起来更是不带一丝感情，这让他看上去像是条吐着信子的毒蛇。  
安抚好同伴后半框眼镜转而扭头望向桌子另一边面对这种情况都保持着安静的男人，不在意似的语气轻快地摊手道："也罢，说不定你的同事们会帮我们掌握某些破案线索呢～"  
胡茬深呼吸了几下强行平复下情绪，他全然出于恶意地接过半框眼镜的话头继续刺激着对方，然后宛如已经大获全胜了一般，自顾自发出笑声："哈哈——说实话，被自己曾经的部下逼入绝境的感觉如何啊？"  
"......进入井了吗？"  
在听到半框眼镜的话时百贵终于将头抬起，铅灰色的眸子微微眯起、死死盯住对面的两人，被突然闯入仓组强行带走、一路押送到这个房间里所开口的第一句话便是如此直截了当的诘问。他嗓音低哑又好像发着抖，他开始感到不安了 。  
"嗯，进了你的井。"  
"我的？"他蹙起眉头，越发直觉不对劲，下意识重复了一边对方的话，突然他像是想起了什么可怕的事情瞪大眼睛短促地倒吸了口气，额角瞬间渗出冷汗，再也维持不住沉稳的形象，他急切冲着对方喊道："不好，快叫停！"

"哈——？我为什么要听你的？"胡茬闻言腾得站了起来，一米八朝上的身高令他看上去气势汹汹很是吓唬人，他一把攥住百贵的衣领将起从椅子上拽起拎到自己面前，中年男人的手劲出奇的大，百贵被自己的领带勒得难受，本就是偏冷白肤色的脸因为呼吸不畅很快便漫上异样的红。  
"别搞错了，该乖乖听话的是你才对吧！"  
"放...手......！"百贵艰难出声阻止，对方却变本加厉扯得更用力。见状百贵的双瞳又暗了几分，他本无意与这些奉命行事的警察们发生争执，所以即使被抓捕关押都一直在忍耐，然而此刻他再也无法不去反抗，作为警官的职业生涯令他在长期体术训练中练就了连教官都要称赞的好身手——他双手紧紧握住对方手腕将身一扭，胳膊和腰稍一发力便是一个漂亮利落的教科书式过肩摔。  
胡茬发出一声惊呼，砰的一声后背朝下被抡掼在地，百贵没管对方哀嚎松开手、毫不停留抽身就要往外走，却猛地被人从身后紧紧抱住挣脱不开——  
是审问他的警察中的第三人，他甚至没听到过这个样貌普通的寸头男人出声，对方全程都是毫无存在感地默默守在墙角，却在此刻要紧关头突然动了手。  
也怪他确实没留心才被对方用胳膊锁住，百贵急着要走，无可奈何只能支起手肘向后狠狠捣去，尖而硬的关节陷入脆弱且无防备的肋间，他听到耳后传来一声饱含痛意的闷哼，身上的桎梏顿时松懈了些。  
他借机一把甩开对方快步走到门边，右手刚握上把手还未拧下，脑后突然传来一阵剧痛令他两眼一黑。嘶——可恶......重物敲击的钝痛他并不陌生，过去出警时经常会受这样的伤，但这一下格外的狠，没轻没重说是下了死手也差不太多，他反手摸了一把后脑勺，接触伤口的掌心一片湿热滑腻，他知道出血了。开始剧烈的疼痛缓过去之后便不难忍受，但随即而来的昏沉却会大大影响了他躲避和回击的动作与速度，他心中一狠用力咬住舌尖堪堪保持住清明，干净利落地弯腰扭身出腿横扫。  
"操！"  
偷袭的家伙被那条西裤包裹的长腿瞬间绊倒，龇牙咧嘴地摔倒在地，手里举着的凶器也被嘭地甩砸在墙上，磕落了一大块惨白墙皮。  
百贵看清了那是先前他坐着的转椅，此时正歪斜着翻倒在一旁，四个轮子还没停下转动，呼啦呼啦地有些滑稽可笑。  
真是一点没留情啊......百贵在心里骂了句脏话，眼神冰冷地扫过一时半会爬不起来的胡茬，有些摇晃着后退几步依靠到门上，他粗喘着气不敢放松警惕。但短时间内体力消耗过快，再加上被袭击的受伤部位没办法处理仍然一抽一抽地疼，饶是他也有些支撑不住了。  
不能再被纠缠下去了，必须尽快通知仓组停止罔象女！

百贵心里着急，眼睛却紧紧钉在另外两个人身上一眨不眨，他知道对方是在寻找机会、随时可能冲上来制服自己，他微微调整姿势以防露出破绽，暗自绷紧了肌肉，整个人像头锁定目标的危险野兽。他在心里略微估算了一下，确定自己以现在这个状态同时对付两个人虽然勉强、但也不是不可以做到。  
那寸头从侧面过来了，他大张着手臂扑向前来似乎是打算故技重施再次将百贵抱住，但很明显有过上回的教训后疑犯进步了不少，况且是正面过来比起看不见的背后会更容易躲开。百贵在对方手指碰到自己前就迅速蹲了下来抱头往前翻滚，尽管他已经尽可能的小心不去压到脑后的伤口，但还是在触地的那一刻避免不开蹭到、疼得他面色煞白。  
事实证明，他还是高估了自己。  
还未来得及稳住身体，他便感到胸口涌起一阵难以言喻的恶心，这是剧烈震荡而带来的后遗症。但他不能停，耽搁一秒钟的时间都可能会造成无法逆转的可怕后果。是的，他确确实实是知晓一部分真相的，但他谁都没有告诉过，他明白那个井是有多么的危险，就像他明白那个人被投入井中会做出怎样的举动。  
这颗早已被安排好的骰子一旦落下没人能够干预阻止，但他仍然要试一试。  
他咬紧牙根再度起身奔向门口，寸头隔着中间还背对着他没有转身，他只需要从后面以手刀快速砍落在对方颈肩处就能成功将其打晕，然后就是顺利开门逃跑，他相信他的组员们依然会听从他的命令立刻将那家伙从井里抽出。

那家伙——百贵想起几天前还近距离看过对方那张脸，脸上的表情是他熟悉又陌生的，自三年前那件事发生之后他就再也不曾见到对方对自己露出过笑容，他眼睁睁看着对方一天天消沉下去却无能为力，再也没有认真打理过的粉色头发肆意生长，与之同样的是下巴上乱七八糟的碎鬍渣，对方渐渐变得不再像自己，无论是谈话还是被带去入井破案永远都是一副缺乏生机的模样，比起自己更像是没有情绪的冰冷机器。只是偶尔，那双仿佛附着着一层灰蒙荚膜的绿色眼瞳里、会稍稍泛起星点类似于落寞般复杂而深沉的东西。  
秋人……等着我。他既痛苦又迫切地想，这次一定、一定要救你！

但他到底还是没能打开那扇门。  
那个半框眼镜不知什么时候悄无声息来到了他背后，像个没有气息的鬼魂直到贴近才被发现。但已经晚了，他几乎是眼睁睁看着那支细长注射器的针头轻易刺破了自己的皮肤深深扎进了脖颈里，针筒里淡黄色澄清的冰冷药水被瞬间注入静脉，短时间内便融于血液之中在身体里蔓延开来，他连声音都没能发出便身子一歪软倒在地，惊异于药效的强劲，他在几秒内便感到意识开始昏沉。  
混蛋......百贵暗道不好，他确实没有想到对方会在自己身上动用这种卑劣的手段。药物针剂之类的往往只会被用来对付少数难以控制、穷凶极恶的杀人犯，值得这些人如此厚待也实在是足够讽刺。况且刚刚那一椅子让自己颅内大几率受了伤，没管用药禁忌直接扎一针管看来是没打算在意自己的死活。是上面下了命令吗？这样看来果然是想拿自己做替死鬼了，这里头的问题很大啊......那么会是谁呢？  
一直以来是谁在扮演着那个角色，默默躲藏在背后操作着这一切事情的发生，是谁在盯着他们引导他们走向如今的绝望深渊，看他们于无尽苦困之中泣血挣扎始终不得解脱？！

——JW。  
你到底……是谁呢？  
眼前的景物渐渐模糊重影成一片，他在阖眼前再一次默念这个象征厄运的名字，浮现于脑海的最后画面却是此时正在井里的那个可怜家伙清晰的脸。

Ⅱ.「I'll see you on the other side, 他に 道はない，俺には これしかない，もう戻らない，on the other side. 」  
「你我彼端再相会，除此以外别无他路，这是我的浑身解数，一去不复返，待身处彼岸。」

昏迷的时间没有很久，事实上他失去意识只不过短短几分钟的事情，等他能够艰难抬起尚有些沉重的眼皮时，却发现自己仍然是在这间审讯室里，与之前有所区别的是被反绑住手脚侧躺在地板上。  
没有出声也没有乱动，他快速向下瞥了眼自己。衣襟处原本打系整齐的深灰色领带不见踪影，与之受到相同待遇的是腰间的软牛皮裤带，只要稍微跟自身目前的处境联系一下便不难想象这些条状配饰被拿去做了什么用途。他稍微挣了下手臂，果不其然被绑得很紧，凭他现在药力未退弱得可怜的力气，想弄开手脚的束缚几乎是不可能的。  
除非——百贵船太郎微不可见地将身体往前歪了歪，好让西裤的侧边口袋开口倾斜得更大一些——除非他能够想办法拿到被自己随手装进衣袋里的那至钢笔，用尖锐的笔尖割断绑在手腕处的那根该死的领带！  
"喂，你们看，这小子好像醒了啊？"  
听声音应当是那个胡茬在说话，他感觉到后背被人用脚尖顶了顶，像是在试探自己有没有真正清醒，他不敢轻举妄动怕被发现口袋里的东西只好闭上眼睛不作反应，又听对方继续冲另外两人嚷道："醒了就不好办了啊......啧，我说你弄的什么药，效果也太次了吧！"  
"丙泊酚，特意用的短效麻醉，"是那个面容阴翳的半框眼镜，他踱步到百贵的身前蹲下来，伸手轻轻摩挲着男人刀刻般棱角分明的侧脸，不慌不忙地回答道，："直接晕死过去跟个木头一样那有什么意思呢？像这样平日里一本正经的高傲家伙就是要醒着有反应才好玩嘛～"  
百贵几乎是一瞬间便听明白了对方话语中的意思。这貌似不合常理，但实际上是必然的。对方会有这样的打算于他而言其实并没有多意外，毕竟——  
类似的事情也不是第一次发生了。

那大概是三年前、不，应该是更久之前的事，他那时还还年轻，刚从警校毕业根本就是个毛头小子，经验不足导致的判断失误使他在与敌人对峙时很轻易便落入了对方的手中。他记得——百贵努力搜刮着记忆去回想——那时候执行的任务是抓住一个连环杀人犯，那是个极其狡诈且高大强壮的男人，其犯罪目标无一例外都是那些面容姣好的年轻男女，通常会选择将其打晕带入自家的地下室内奸杀，据警方调查已知受害者人数就高达12人，而法医在尸体各处均有提取出犯人的精液，或阴道，或直肠，或胃袋，再或是眼眶内破碎的玻璃体里。  
那是个十足的变态。  
百贵船太郎参加这项抓捕行动时还只是个普通警察，未听从安排仅独身一人潜入了罪犯的家中。他没那么多时间去原地等待，对方手上还有一个人质，那是个15岁的女中学生，早一秒抓住对方都有可能救得人质一命。虽然受到愤怒的影响导致行动不够理智，但所幸最终他还是救下了人质，那女孩从地下室逃跑出去的时候他着实松下了一口气，然而没想到的是他自己却被那藏在暗处的罪犯从背后勒住脖子弄晕，清醒过来时已经被四肢大开绑在一张工作台不得动弹。  
那罪犯心理大概是扭曲得格外严重，告诉他既然选择救出那女孩就必须如圣人一般以身饲鹰，用自身的血肉和骨去作为替换。锻炼刚好的男性身体在极度紧张与惊恐的情绪下不自觉沁出一层细密汗珠，附着在透着淡青色筋脉的冷白皮肤上便是一副极诱人的画面。对方满意于这位舍己救人的年轻警察漂亮的身体，慢慢剥褪下他身上皱巴巴的警服仔细欣赏着，手指轻点在猎物肌肉匀称的小腹侧边来回比划，继而将脸凑上去贪婪地吻着那处较为柔软的腰肉，兴奋得不停大口喘气，声音飘忽问道："你说，如果在这里割开一个口子，是不是就能直接肏到肚子里呢？"  
腰腹处的手指由轻点比划改为用力扣弄，长期未修剪的指甲戳刮着皮肤挠出道道渗血的红痕。  
"就算是圣人里面也应当是温暖湿滑的吧，挤作一团的肠子会不会把肉棒绞缠得很紧呢？要是稍微用点力大概会把其他内脏也捣破吧，等腹腔里灌满了血会变得更舒服吧？"  
"还是说——"那男人伸出舌头贴着赤裸的腰腹一路舔舐而上，腥臭唾液在他身上延伸出一条长长的透明水迹，那条潮湿粘腻的蛞蝓般的软肉不断蠕动爬行着，在突起的咽喉处停了下来。罪犯狠狠含咬住那枚埋没于薄薄一层皮肤之下的脆弱软骨，分泌过旺的口水流得他脖颈间到处都是，他在窒息的痛楚中听到那疯子继续含糊不清地说道："还是说你更喜欢被切开气管、来一次再爽不过的深喉呢？"

他自问没多少人能在那样的情况下保持冷静，却仍不愿再回想起自己当时的丑态，强迫自己略过这一段回忆。但没关系的不是吗？这些事情根本都无关紧，不管过程如何，总之他活了下来，他最终还是没有遭受那噩梦般的折磨。别人都认为他救出了人质并成功抓获了罪犯，他在此之后便受到重用升职加薪，他一如既往地再次被人尊敬和仰视。  
而事实真相将永远不会被得知：在那个罔象女尚未被开发的年岁里，在那个阴暗森冷的地下室内，锋利的刀刃滞空一秒又闪电般刺向自己时，他在恍惚间曾听到一声撕心裂肺的怒吼，不知从何处出膛的子弹炸裂空气几乎在黑暗中射出一道肉眼可见的轨迹，面前的罪犯右手在下一刻爆出一朵四溅的灿烂血花，匕首跌落在地发出清脆响声，有谁疯了似的冲过来掐住那罪犯的脖子一拳拳砸下去。他一瞬间误以为那是头有着乱糟糟粉色鬃毛的凶狠野兽，直到那被压在地上挨打的可怜家伙渐渐不再挣扎、只能发出一点点微弱声音，他才仿佛突然惊醒过来似的连忙出声叫停——鸣瓢秋人，那头发了疯的野兽随着急促呼吸而大幅度上下起伏的肩膀终于垮下住了手，他看向他，那双绿宝石般的眼瞳在暗处泛着奇异的幽光——他这次终于很快地反应过来：那头泪流满面的野兽是在为自己哭泣。  
他的同事兼挚友于绝境中救了他一命，可为什么还要向自己露出那样悲伤的表情？但寻求答案本身就是毫无意义的，他们只是很默契地一致选择向上头隐瞒了这件事情，于是没人知道百贵船太郎在那次行动中是如何做到孤身一人解救出人质并将经验丰富且力量强大的罪犯殴打到奄奄一息、结果却只是受了轻微划伤，也没人知道在那间掩盖过无数罪恶的阴冷地下室里、一名执行正义的年轻警察曾拼尽全力去压抑内心滋生着的比穷凶极恶的杀人魔还要强烈千百倍的杀意。

这段回忆自此结束，而眼下的情境似曾相识却更为讽刺，不怀好意的对象由劣迹斑斑的变态罪犯变成曾经共事过的己方警察，这种似乎仅存在于黑色幽默里常用的荒诞桥段却是真正的现实，产生的效果对他来说自然是毫无乐趣只会令人恶心得想要作呕。  
“嘁，果然还是你手段多！”  
胡茬像是有些不服气但又不得不承认半框眼镜的说法确实勾起了他很大的性趣，他低头瞧着地上一动不动躺着的疑犯，呼吸渐渐粗重起来："妈的，这小子还在装死，刚摔老子的时候不是厉害得很吗？！"  
他绕到正面然后一脚踢了上去，足尖狠狠撞进柔软的腹部，那安静的男人闷哼了一声又立刻咬紧牙关，身体如同虾米般蜷弓起来。这一脚无论力度还是角度都颇为刁钻狠毒，百贵疼得脸色煞白，贴身的深绀色衬衫瞬间被冷汗打湿。  
"这回彻底清醒了？"胡茬咧开嘴角快意地笑起来，他弯腰抓着百贵的头发用力往上扯，后者被迫努力順着发根的受力方向将肩膀以上的身体都从地面上抬起来，胡茬把手往后拉了拉，好让对方能够仰起脸来叫他看个清楚。他欣赏着面前男人一脸憎恶却又忍耐的表情，毫不掩饰露骨淫邪的目光一点点一寸寸地审视过去，从那鬓角的汗珠再到略显消瘦的下颔，他看着男人在扭头躲避时绷紧的流畅而漂亮的颈线，笔直地一路延伸而下，最终相交没入那认真合扣起的衣襟里。在那层单薄布料之下的是一片未知的神秘境域，房间里的这些人除了疑犯自己全都无一例外不曾见过那里的风景，而现在他们终于得到允许可以按照自己心意去任意摆布对方，原本潜伏于心不可告人的丑陋欲望也再不用躲藏，眼前男人的身体就是诱惑的具现化，光是盯着看就已经让人迫不及待想要对他做些什么过分的事来。这倒也不该是谁的责任，要怪就怪他作为一个男人却长了张凌厉冷漠但又是不可否认的好看的脸，就连吞咽口水时喉结的滚动像是在发出邀请——来看看呀？来看看吧。

胡茬舔了舔唇忍不住又将头凑上前去似乎是想要看得更仔细些，他伸出手抚摸百贵的侧脸，又慢慢下移打算去解对方衬衫的领口纽扣。但可能是太过于心急，手指笨拙到怎么也解不开一颗，反倒被挣扎着的疑犯狠狠一口唾在了脸上。  
胡茬愣了一下，随即反应过来勃然大怒，他拎着百贵的头发将其往地面上用力砸去，大概有两三下，他还要继续，半框眼镜却突然握住了他的手腕，力度之大以至于他的胳膊再也无法移动分毫。  
"差不多行了，真弄死了后面玩起来就没意思了。"  
“操！”胡茬抹掉脸上的唾沫松了手，他恨恨盯着倒在地上满脸鲜血的男人，嘶哑着嗓子说："先说好，我要第一个来。"  
"随你的便吧～"  
半框眼镜耸耸肩膀表示没意见，一旁不出声的寸头也是点头同意。胡茬没再管那令人扫兴的麻烦领扣，转而将手伸向男人的腰间。对方原本干净整洁连褶皱都不曾有过的笔挺西裤已被蹭上了些许灰尘，没有皮带的束缚很轻易就被解开裤链褪至腿根处。胡茬将毫无反抗能力的男人翻了个身使其背面朝上，隔着内裤去揉捏对方紧窄的臀肉。  
"哈，这种屁股天生就该是用来操的！”  
这些不堪入耳的粗言秽语并没有让百贵产生太大反应，倒不是他对此不在意，而是因为那几下剧烈撞击带来的疼痛让他本就受伤了的脆弱大脑几乎思考不出什么东西。他甚至听不见多少声音，更别提去理解对方的话语是什么意思，只有如晚蝉般嗡嗡响个不停的耳鸣一直在脑子里旋转共振着，这使他无论是生理还是心理都犯了恶心，从胃里返上来一股带着轻微灼烧感的酸水，卡在喉咙里上不来下不去，如蚕食一般持续地腐蚀着内壁粘膜。  
这可真是要命。  
也许是潜意识里就一直有种预感，他一方面觉得极度的憎恶和鄙夷，另一方面竟奇异地、很不符合常理地松了口气，像是吊悬在头顶上空的达摩克利斯之剑终于向着他的头颅斩落而下，他所能做的不过是像个真正的殉道者一样合上眼睛平静地接受这一切罢了。  
但就算如此他还是要抗争，自己被怎么样都好他已经不在乎，然而这场处刑有且只能有他这一个祭品，那家伙——鸣瓢秋人，百贵难过地想，别再让他一个人往地狱里走了。

那胡茬已经停下了搓揉，双手抓住百贵的内裤边缘用力一扯，布料被撕裂的声音并不多么动听，但莫名有种情色的意味，这大概也是胡茬的目的所在。年轻男人两瓣白净的屁股暴露在空气中且因绑捆住的双腿无法张开而紧紧贴合在一起，胡茬抓住左右两瓣软肉用力掰开，以便看清中间缝隙处那个私密的入口。  
另外两人都下意识靠近了些，但没人出声说话。所有的视线全部贪婪地汇集在那一处，房间内的呼吸声顿时粗重起来。胡茬吞咽下口水，眯起眼睛低下头去嗅，男人身上本就没什么体味，更何况一向洁癖爱干净所以那处也不存在太重的味道，加上皮肤白，洞口的一圈褶皱因而颜色浅淡，模样倒是与其严肃外表不符的可爱。  
胡茬伸出舌头用唾液将那处濡湿，又缩着舌尖试着往里面顶了顶，他故意松开手好让臀瓣合到一起将他的脸挤住，舌头也被夹着无法继续深入，他上下来回舔着，将疑犯的屁股弄得潮哒哒满是口水的臭味。  
“不用润滑剂？”半框眼镜问了一句。  
“不需要那种东西，”胡茬抬起头换了口气，又用一根手指往里抠挖着，“就是要让这小子痛得叫出来才好呢！”  
审讯科的警察都知道折磨人的要领，胡茬抽回手指去开自己的裤链，他甚至都没有解开皮带，就直接从敞开一条缝的裤裆里将早已硬挺着的性器掏了出来。  
他对准男人闭合的股缝直接插了进去，润滑不够的穴口僵硬且抗拒，胡茬费了点劲才堪堪挤进去一个头，冠状沟却正好被卡住夹得他又爽又难受。胡茬嘶了一声，又继续艰难地往里挺进。  
百贵很低地哼了声，流着血的脸侧朝着一边没有太多的表情，只是拧紧了眉头，大概是被弄疼了。肉刃破开挤压在一起的肠道褶皱一鼓作气地插进去大半，胡茬整个人都趴伏在百贵身上开始大力肏干起来，强劲有力的腰大幅度地挺动着，撞击身下人屁股时发出情色的啪啪响声，他大开大合地猛进猛出，每一次抽插都格外地用力，柱身侵占着狭窄温热的甬道不断摩擦不断搅动，他低吼着将自己一次次嵌入男人的深处，好像借此就能将这具身体彻底占据和肏烂。  
"瞧这副婊子样！这样干都不会流血呢！"胡茬放慢了速度并往一边侧了侧身体，以便让一旁的两人能清楚地看到他是如何去干这个男人的漂亮屁股。  
但确实有些奇怪，怎么说胡茬的尺寸也不算小了，在中年男人中尚且可观，加上先前几乎不能够算是开拓和润滑的草率准备，如此粗暴的插入竟然出乎意外的没有对干涩的肉洞造成太大的伤害，看似未经开垦的小巧穴口却惊人的弹性十足，被粗壮性器撑开到极致还能自发性地含住不放并卖力往里吞进，甚至似乎还有余力和空间，完全不像是初次被做这样的事情。  
"果然传言都是真的吧，我们的前任室长大人～"半框眼镜习惯性扶了下眼镜，蹲下身子将手伸向叠在一起的二人的结合处——那里渐渐被肏得松软，自然分泌出的透明肠液起到了滋润作用，胡茬的动作也越来越顺畅起来。半框眼镜先是用食指指腹按了按穴口边缘，感受到那里肌肉筋挛似的收缩律动，他只稍微用了点力便很容易地在相贴无缝的阴茎与后穴间挤入一根手指。半框眼镜赞了一声，错开胡茬的动作而缓缓地抽送起了手指，"这里其实做过很多回吧，跟那些杀人犯的交易吗？"

背上的成年男人的体重不算小数字，本就被揍得头晕眼花现在更是压得百贵喘不过气，况且胡茬正兴致高昂一下下挺进他的身体，而他只能被迫承受。再等等，他用身体遮挡住其他人的视线，那个藏匿于下的坚硬物件抵着腹部的触感真实且安心，他对自己说，再等一等，就快了。  
西裤一早就被褪至腿根，胯间裸露着的自身颓软的性器紧贴着地面因背后传来的冲撞而不断磨蹭着，有点疼但足够刺激，他还没意识到便已经硬了。  
"不...从里面...拿开......"他艰难开口道，短短几个字却被怎么也压抑不住的呻吟拆分得支离破碎。  
于他而言，后穴里的那根手指远远要比毫无章法只会以蛮力做活塞运动的肉棍要难以忍耐，总是能在胡茬往外抽的时候找到他里面那个凸起的敏感点，在前者再次往里进入的同时重重按下，疯狂的快感跟折磨一般无二，他在自身泛滥的巨大情欲下被掠夺尽氧气几乎要窒息。他用力昂起脖子僵直着身体开始抽搐射精。  
"哈哈，看这小子已经爽翻了，"胡茬拔出阴茎将瘫软的男人翻了个身，确定了对方已经没有反抗能力，为了姿势方便将其绑在双腿的皮带解下、和随手扒拉下的对方的西裤一并甩到了一边，他折起男人修长的双腿将其抬在自己的肩膀上，一只手用力拍打着对方臀肉发出清脆响声，"说说看，这屁股都被谁干过啊？"  
百贵依然没有回答，只顾闭着眼睛喘气，像是仍然沉浸在强烈快感的余韵之中无法脱离。他没有去拒绝胡茬继续插入，因缺水而微微干裂的嘴唇半启着断断续续地哼叫，这副不曾流露过的淫靡模样格外吸引人，以至于起背负着的双手隐藏在身体与地面之间没人能够注意得到。  
快了，快了。他握紧手心里的那根冰凉的金属，小心翼翼地、一点点划割着。他已经恢复了一些力气，只要把双手弄出来，他还是有很大机会可以逃脱的。

"我说，你也别干站了，也去玩玩吧？"半框眼镜突然扭过头来冲那个不怎么喜欢说话的寸头来了一句，"瞧你忍得也挺辛苦的，喏，那嘴不也是个能插的洞么。"  
寸头啊了一声，可能是因为意外而显得有些局促，但随即又很认真地点头表示自己知道了，一言不发地上前一步站在了仰面而躺着的男人的头顶前。后者只是很艰难地抬起眼皮看了他一眼就又重新阖上，对视的瞬间他似乎看到对方蒙着水雾的灰色眼睛里闪过一丝清明，但很快消失不见，再次回到先前幅完全被情欲和快感掌控的状态，哑着声音嗯啊个不停。于是他下意识将其当作是自己太过急迫而产生的错觉，没甚在意便解开了腰带扣头。  
较之胡茬的岁数稍微年轻些，寸头的性器颜色没有那么深，柱身布满虬结的青筋，伞状的龟头圆润光滑透着健康的肉红色。然而这根勃起的阴茎要更长更滚烫些，不用手扶就直直挺立着，从根部到顶端呈现出微微上翘之势。  
寸头单膝点地将性器送至男人的嘴边，贴着后者的脸颊慢慢蹭磨着，他握住根部用顶端戳了戳男人的唇示意对方将自己含进去，有透明的液体从前头的小眼处流出来被抹蹭到干裂的嘴唇上将其弄得水光潋滟。  
百贵没有张口，偏头想要躲开，却被掐住脖子固定住脑袋无法动弹。他咬紧牙关坚持了一会就被寸头捏住下巴咔嚓一声直接卸下， 接着便是根铁棍一般的肉棒毫不怜惜通进喉咙里开始来回捣弄。舌头被压住被迫不停舔舐性器，他感到稍稍刺痛了下，同时一股淡淡的铁锈般的血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来，大概是哪里不小心被牙齿划伤到，他想要卷起舌尖去探探那处伤口，却顶到正好进入的性器。寸头双手虚拢着他的咽喉，默默加快了腰上的速度，一下一下弄得极深，手掌下几乎能感觉到那根东西在不断地退出又挺入。  
分泌过多的口水根本无法顺畅咽下，顺着嘴角滴滴答答流到地面上，口腔被塞得满满的，鼻子也总是被性器末端的硕大囊袋堵住难以呼吸，百贵脸因缺氧而涨得通红，喉头被异物不断侵入开始主动强烈收缩着想要将其挤去，生理反应使他一边感到作呕一边又拼命咳嗽，而那根卡在喉咙深处的阴茎却在此时攀至高潮，将大股浓稠的精液排尿似的順着食道、全部射进他的胃里去。  
满嘴的腥膻味道让他想吐，但那性器还插在口中没有拔出，他呛得难受却不得不认命般吞咽下去，后面的肉洞禁不住刺激也裹紧了几分，惹来胡茬的几句脏话和惩罚式的更猛烈肏弄。对方在他的肠道里开始最后的冲刺，于是他又哆嗦着射了一回，接着就被温热的液流灌了满满一屁股。  
"哈...真舒服......"  
他听到胡茬喟叹了一声，慢慢从他身体里退出。

他还发着抖，身体上的快感和刺激通过敏感的神经元迅速传递给大脑，他痛苦地承受着这些真实的带给他欢愉的生理反应，又控制不住地回想起曾经和那个人一同度过的数个无眠的夜晚。与之相同的，鸣瓢秋人总能使他的身体感到兴奋和快乐，这大多数都是在酒精的作用下意外发生的，不出于对方本意，但做过就是做过，所有事实一旦发生就不再受控制，无论情不情愿都不会被抹消，这是他们都很清楚的道理，到后来他们也不去在意了，于是这种事情也就顺理成章地经常发生。  
但就算是做爱也还是是不一样的。在这里，他们每个人都衣冠楚楚，只有他赤身裸体。仿佛已丧失了所有作为人的尊严，他们所期望的只是让他更加、更加的狼狈不堪，像是只被圈养在笼子里受人赏玩的玩物，随便什么人都用他来发泄欲火。然而那个人不同，炙热手心贴在自己身体上永远是温柔的轻抚，鸣瓢秋人是清醒也好酒醉也好，挺入也好抽离也好，对方从来都是让他安心的存在，像身上的伤口被谁用柔软的舌头细细舔舐，虽不至于痊愈但好在不会再继续化脓溃烂了。他得以被拯救。  
百贵咬破舌尖，疼痛使得他保持住了清醒，他努力平复着呼吸一动不动地躺着。还差最后一点的了，手指痉挛得几乎要握不住，他攥紧掌心，指甲都深深陷入皮肉里。  
就快要结束了，再等等我吧，马上，马上就可以去救你。

"百贵室长，"半框眼镜居高临下地看着他，镜片在审讯室晃眼的白炽灯下反着光，故看不出神情，但语气和用词都足够尖酸刻薄，像是在唤路边的一条脏兮兮的弃犬，"知道吗，我最讨厌的就是你那副高高在上的姿态，好像谁都不在乎，谁都不放在眼里，"  
"你知道有多少人看到你向你问好的时候、心里想着却是怎么狠狠干你像干一条发情的母狗吗？"  
"我们都很高兴你竟然是个叛徒，"半框眼镜单手解开男人黑色正装外套以及之下的灰色马甲，他就这么盯着看了一会才双手抓住衬衫领子往两边猛地一扯，"就算不是也无所谓，毕竟没人会去在意真相是怎样不是吗？"  
那些漂亮的小纽扣像水花一般朝四面八方飞射出去，没有固定轨迹可循只噼里啪啦一阵便顷刻没了踪影，"大家都只是想玩玩你，说实话你也乐在其中吧？那些杀人犯肏你的时候你也很爽吧？有被弄到哭出来吗？"  
半框眼镜低头亲吻男人裸露出来的胸口，双手把玩着左右两颗粉色肉粒，将其捏挤成各种形状，"哭一哭吧，用你那张令人生厌的冷漠的脸。"他侧过头用牙齿衔住一颗肉粒啃咬起来，又叼着用力抬头，那枚乳首便被拉得又尖又细，让人毫不怀疑会被就这样扯断掉。  
"快点哭出来啊混蛋！快点哭着求我饶过你！"

胸前的痛楚折磨着他每一根神经，那剧毒的蛇死死咬住他的血肉不松口，百贵听见对方从齿缝里吐出的话语，既是残忍的胁迫，又是诱人的蛊惑，如伊甸园中的那颗果子，只要他伸伸手便能够摘下。  
然而他不愿意，他把下唇咬烂到血肉模糊，他仍然一声不吭。  
"呸！"半框眼镜朝他身上吐了一口带血的唾沫，"你是打算一直忍下去吗？"像是有些气急败坏，他恶狠狠道了一句，隔了几秒又突然平静下来，冲百贵露出了一个很微妙的表情。  
故意将语调放得缓慢，似乎是很期待对方的反应，他挑起一边眉毛道："对了，就你那进了井的同事，听说还有一个家伙跟他一起进去了哦～"  
"猜猜那是谁。"看着男人渐渐瞪大了眼睛，半框眼镜满意地继续道："哈哈，就是你们一开始逮捕回来的那个连环杀人犯，让我想想叫什么来着……哦哦，是'开洞'没错吧～"

——开洞。原来如此。  
最后一点布料被割断，束缚住的双手终于得以解放，这明明是绝佳的时机但百贵却没有任何的动作，像是时间被人突然按下暂停键，所有的事情在他脑子联想到了一起，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
啊，赶不上的。他想。  
刻在后背之上的罪名层层垒叠化作沉重的枷锁，无时无刻不压着他喘不过气，即便他已经下定决心不再回头，一切的一切却都好像要命地针对他，逼得他不得不一而再再而三往后退去。他一向活得清醒，也知道自己并不无辜，自然不会去辩护什么。但他们偏偏对那个人下了手！如果说自己是对方维持理智的一根蛛丝，那么反之而言对方又何尝不是自己最后的救赎呢？他们认为鸣瓢秋人是意义特殊的杀人犯，可以尽可能地去利用其剩余价值，这些他从未阻止反对过，他总是安慰似的想只要对方还能活着就不算是最糟糕的结局，他甚至还想过将来的某一天，对方可以将功赎罪重获自由了，他们还可以像过去那样互相陪伴着一同走完所剩不多的无趣的人生。而现在想来倒是他太可笑，他不该寄奢望于这个连存在都是种畸形、以正义作粉饰实则却早已被罪恶侵蚀透彻的组织上，他早该想到没人会真的放过他们两个，他早该——愤怒和仇恨令他再也无法忍耐下去，百贵不无恶意地暗自心想——他早该在一开始就把这些道貌岸然的家伙们都杀了才对！

如果这时候有人用稚产灵来检测，一定会被这间不算宽敞的审讯室内充斥着的、暴戾的杀意粒子给狠狠震惊到。但不凑巧的是在场的人里没有一个是外务组的成员，没有仪器自然也就没有谁能够发现疑犯的异样。  
"不过那两个家伙大概都会死在你的井里吧，听说那是个沙漠呢，还真是不符合你啊......"半框眼镜还在继续讥讽着，没人注意到疑犯的右手胳膊微微往外移了几分。  
但下一秒他就再也无法发出声音——一根黑金色的钢笔自下而上插在他的左眼里，镜片被刀刃一般的笔尖刺破划烂了他的脸，滚烫的血掺杂着浅黄色的液体流出眼眶，握笔的手还嫌不够又狠狠往里捅进几分继而转动手腕搅了搅，一些破碎的眼球组织便随着更多的血一起喷溅出来，热乎乎浇湿了一大片地面。

那令人生厌的家伙终于永远闭上了嘴。  
有人在尖叫，但好歹没有那么吵了。他从那烂作一滩的眼窝中拔出钢笔，突然感到有些累，于是又躺回了地上。  
百贵船太郎看着自己赤裸着的残破不堪的身体——上面布满了性交留下的种种青紫痕迹，以及半干涸的白色精斑与腥臭的血，有他自己的，也有别人的。他就这么定定地看着，却不合时宜地想起记忆深处的那个潮冷阴暗的地下室，想起那头属于自己的野兽绿色的眼睛和满脸的泪水，他在相对静止的时间里听见自己心脏的相对跳动而发出的嘭嘭巨响、和一声来自于过去的痛苦嘶吼，他茫然着感觉意识和肉身都仿佛又回到了那个时候，却也在同一瞬间突然明白了某个问题的答案：  
——谁是JW？  
——谁都可以是JW。

原来如此，他漠然地想。  
另外两人终于从惊恐中回过神来，一同扑上来扭住他胳膊夺下凶器、将他死死按在地上。房间里的骚乱引起外面的注意，有人撞开门冲了进来，朝他大声喊着什么。他却什么也感觉不到了，他没有反抗。  
他只是又想起了那个井——那个命运早已编织好的陷阱。

原来雨云并不能给予沙漠永恒的救赎，与之共生的落雷才是这份荒芜的真凶。  
原来他根本救不了任何人，也从未得救。  
他的罪行注定他永不得自由。


End file.
